


五次威尔拒绝了汉尼拔的结合请求，一次他没有

by lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: M/M, 向导汉尼拔, 哨兵向导设定, 哨兵威尔, 微量血液, 神交, 误导性思想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 国内仅嗑过两篇哨兵设定的拔杯文，还坑了。实在是不甘心……意识流一发。
Relationships: 向导拔/哨兵薇, 拔杯 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	五次威尔拒绝了汉尼拔的结合请求，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> 国内仅嗑过两篇哨兵设定的拔杯文，还坑了。实在是不甘心……意识流一发。

威尔又一次从感官神游的噩梦中醒来，发现自己正赤足站在落雪的屋顶上，身上仅着了件无袖短衬，在寒风刺骨灰云蔽空的冬夜里瑟瑟发抖。他茫然地看了会儿下方颜色晦暗不明的积雪，持续的犬吠声在耳边逐渐响亮起来，他蓦地打了个寒噤。

不知道为什么，最近威尔感官神游的症状出现得越来越频繁了。他在重构犯罪现场时，总能听到时间回溯发出的噪音，那种针尖刮过金属表面的尖锐声响，就是他摇摇欲坠的精神图景发出的警报。

作为一名哨兵，威尔的能力是无可置疑的；但作为一名未结合的哨兵，他的不稳定也是可以预见的。

威尔周围的很多人都向他传递了这一点信息，可他无一不选择了忽略。

他宁可采取较次一级的手法——去看医生。有许多向导是专门从业相关治疗的，帮助处于失控边界的哨兵梳理情绪，加固屏障。向导的精神力越强，在这方面就做得越好。最终，他听取了克劳福德的建议，去见了莱克特博士。

“是结合热。”

医生平和的嗓音里带着些许哑意，像是被砂纸轻轻摩挲过，音色低沉，但并不粗砺，有某种稳定的暗流在其下涌动——那大概是他的脉搏，缓慢、有力的节拍，投射出安抚人心的力量。

但威尔只是迷茫地垂着藏蓝的双眸，似乎自己刚听到的是一个全然陌生的词。其实，他已经听进了，只是在回避与医生的眼神交流。向导很容易把情绪传递給他人，不管是有意还是无意，目光接触总是最直接也最有效的途径。所以威尔早就养成了在说话时尽量避免直视人眼睛的习惯。在得知这个消息时，多种构想在他脑中一闪而过，但他到底还是选择了沉默。

“也许你受到了谁的暗示。”医生的话继续着。

一般来说，哨兵不会无故进入结合热，除非受到向导影响。威尔想不出自己最近可能会受谁的暗示。布鲁姆似乎不太可能，她一边婉言指出威尔的不稳定状态，一边又明确提议让他赶紧找个向导结合，而不是一次次来寻求她的帮助：考虑到她已经有属意的哨兵了，对方还是一名女性。但除去布鲁姆，他最近接触到的人里也没有别的向导了。他想没准是自己无意中错误地接受了布鲁姆发出的结合讯号，毕竟当向导发出结合讯号时，哪怕相隔一定距离，哨兵也能感知到。何况他们不久前还见过面。

他张了张嘴，想说些什么，却发觉这话很难对医生说出口。此时他有点后悔轻率地采纳了克劳福德的意见。事实上，他不希望跟任何医生——一名专门帮助哨兵应对这方面危机，但对他而言则完全是个陌生者的路人谈论有关自己的私事。他又摆出了那副戒备的神情，拒绝再谈相关的话题，随便找了个借口匆匆离开了。

……

威尔第二次见到医生，是在自己家里。

汉尼拔的亲自造访令他有些意外，还有种隐私被侵犯的恼怒；可除了不请自来这一点，对方从衣着打扮到言语问候到举手投足间展现出来的礼节实在无可指责，威尔也不好将人拒之门外，只能把他放进来了。

汉尼拔表现得很自然，几乎有点反客为主的意味。威尔无从知晓他是如河了解到自己家里收养了一群流浪狗的，或许是他那天煞黑面克星克劳福德告诉医生的。总之，汉尼拔进来时手里的一串挂肉很快就被分完了。他的伙伴们对这个不速之客表示了适度友好的欢迎。威尔也退让了一

步，摆出了愿意交谈的态度。

“现在，这里只有你我了。”

出乎他的意料，跟汉尼拔聊天并不像他之前经历过的那么惹人厌烦。他以前总是因为拒绝跟向导进行目光交流而被抱怨为缺乏配合，有的向导还在刚见到他时便对他的精神屏障探手探脚，像偷窥成癖的瘾君子，一面跟他套话，一面想往他的精神领域内窥。

绝大多数时候，威尔会直接把这类人挡在屏障之外，偶尔，极其偶尔地，谁真的招惹了他，他也会放下屏障，故意把人放进他虚构的一层精神图景中——里面充斥着他曾经重构过的犯罪场景，它们仍完整地保留在他最表层的精神图景中，鲜活而真实。任何误入其中的人都会以为自己成了里面死相狰狞可怖的受害者。结果这些可怜的向导们往往会被吓得魂不附体，慌不择路地撤离他的精神领域，作了一回名副其实的偷窥狂汤姆。

鉴于克劳福德的存在，威尔本就没对自己所见的医生抱有任何指望。他们对他怀有的目的无非是那一个：对他的精神图景进行侧写并给出评估。所以那些向导的言谈举止在威尔眼里无异于拙劣的遮掩，他们的本意欲盖弥彰。

与他们的不同之处在于，汉尼拔并没有在获得威尔许可的情况下对他展开精神上的探索，连试探也没有，他直接表明了自己的来意：他无法保证能够摒除克劳福德的影响，但比起那点，更重要的是威尔本人。关于威尔的想法。威尔的意愿。医生的职业习惯使他对威尔充满了探究欲，但首先，让他们想成年人一样相处，也就是说，他尊重他。他也尊重自己的希波克拉底誓言。

威尔意识到自己很难否认汉尼拔说的每一句话，因为他说的的确也是威尔所想的。汉尼拔称克劳福德把他想象得太脆弱了，那些人把威尔当成某种用于待客的精致瓷器，一次次从展架上取下，悬在空中，随时威胁着他一招不慎便会有粉身碎骨的危险。

他们一直在拿穆菲定律提醒他，正如从桌子上的杯子变成地面上的碎杯子容易，而非相反。可威尔本人并不需要这种提醒，他很清醒，知道自己是谁，想要什么。他协助FBI缉凶，是因为自己有这种能力，如果他对此弃置不顾，那么本可以被缉拿归案的凶犯可能会持续逍遥法外，制造惨案。最终他也无法心安理得地在课堂上教书——面对学生分析案例，他会对受害者的死感到负有责任。如果他那么容易被暴力现场影响，他也不会答应重返一线了。

与汉尼拔交流的过程中并没有出现什么龃龉，威尔甚至得承认，跟一个了解自己想法的人沟通还挺愉快的。也许他们真能像两个成年人那样轻松地交谈，不过威尔对这句话仍持观望态度。

……

威尔的枪已经做了消音处理，但钢琴断奏般的脆响仍震耳欲聋。威尔连开了十数发才击中霍布斯的要害：他疏于外勤很久了，而且他不擅长这个。夺走人的性命。

没时间留给他多做思考，他慌忙跪到地上，试图帮女孩儿止住从颈间汩汩流出的血。相同的红色蜿蜒在明晃晃的刀刃上、光亮的厨室地瓷上，而流传有同样基因的三者的血液，溅在他脸上、领口、襟前，并混合在他手上。霍然的刀口直直扎在他眼中，与霍布斯倒下的画面交织着，刺痛了他的视觉神经。浓郁逼人的血腥气侵占了整个厨房，挤占着所剩无几的洁净空间，压迫着哨兵的呼吸系统。

就在威尔将要窒息时，一股未被污染的新鲜气流涌了进来，恍惚中，威尔看到汉尼拔从门边走近，递给了他一块干净的棉帕，接过了他手上的

工作，用更加专业娴熟的手法护住了受害者的刀伤，协助急救人员进行了转移。

威尔瘫坐在食人魔的尸体旁，用手帕捂住口鼻，艰难地喘息着。他的大脑一时难以应对齐发的各种刺激，晕眩还算是较轻的症状。他侧过头，霍布斯的死状便映入眼帘，烙在视网膜上。死者胸口被穿凿得血肉模糊，神情却并不多么可怖骇人，只是宁静的，怀着一丝达成目的的喜悦，似乎含有对开枪者的嘲讽：你看见了吗？

你看见了吗……

威尔的呼吸又滞塞起来。

天旋地转中，他坐在了光线昏暗的病房内，周围一片死寂。突然间，阒静的过道上传来了一串沉重而空灵的脚步声，“笃笃”的仿佛在按照某种规律，不急不徐地敲击着医院过道上晶莹平滑的白釉色瓷砖。

威尔蓦地惊醒了。

听着安静的隔音病房里微弱的输液声与监护仪器运转的嗡嗡声，他意识到自己确实处在医院里。

威尔看着仍处于昏迷中的阿比盖尔。她的面色苍白但睡颜祥和，轻浅的呼吸声浮在空气中，又如羽毛般落下，证明她尚存活着，顽强地与她父亲致命的爱做着抗争；同时她的生命脆弱得如此不堪一击，只由一根连接供氧机器的半透明软管维持着，分量是这么轻。可就是这么轻的分量，压在他肩上，却沉重得令他喘不过气来。

然后他看向了坐在女孩儿旁边的医生。汉尼拔将自己的手轻轻覆在阿比盖尔未接受输液的手背上，坐靠在椅中，面沉如水，表情安详，看似已入睡有段时间了。威尔重重呼了口气，调整了一下坐姿，努力平复着心情，让自己重新进入睡眠……

第二天，又回到这个无法回避的问题上了。

汉尼拔说出了他面对阿比盖尔的感受，如果他没有窥探威尔的想法——就威尔所知，他并没有，那么威尔也感同身受。他从阿比盖尔身上感到的深深的歉疚，以及无法摆脱的责任感。当汉尼拔问他的感觉如果时，他却有所隐瞒了，他没有提及这两点，只说他很庆幸救下了一条生命。

这是个借口。

他对阿比盖尔怀有歉疚，但他超我*的那部分却并不对自己开枪杀人感到抱歉。威尔在寻找托辞：他开枪是出于正的目的，因此他没有对杀死此斯科特产生负罪感。

这是不对的，这不合情理，是反社会的。杀人，不论被杀的一方是什么身份，又是如何罪不可赦；杀人者，如果不对自己造成的死亡怀有任何歉疚的感觉，这都是危险的。

这是对的，这符合人情，是完全自然的。理性的天平本不该倾斜向任何一方，但人性一直占据着更重的分量。

汉尼拔委婉地揭开了威尔的自欺心理，任何听到他说话声音的人都会以为他与他们感同身受，威尔只能一次次告诫自己这是医生的能力与天赋。事实上，汉尼拔的诚恳态度也确实是职业的：职业性的完美。以至于他的分析也像是一把锋利的外科刀具，闪烁着金属冷质的寒芒，精准无误地插入病灶。表达关切同情而语言残酷无情

——上帝之所以制造死亡，不是他热终于杀戮，而是因为这么做，他感到力量。

威尔是拒绝对这个话题进行深入探讨的，他情愿将它归结为肾上腺激素上瘾或蜥蜴脑对高级哺乳动物的影响。人本质上就是动物，只不过自诩高等了，但生物本能是不可逃脱的。威尔理智的一部分在拒绝自己深思下去，他早就当着克劳福德的面告诫过医生（其实他真正想警告的是前者），别对他做精神侧写，对方肯定不会喜欢他被剖析开来的样子。

好在汉尼拔也没有再谈它，转而又回到先前的对话中，与威尔商讨阿比盖尔醒后的事宜。

……

威尔的神游症在变得越来越严重。他时常在重构案发现场时滑入感官神游中。

最糟糕的一次，是他清楚地看到自己站在厨房里，手中持着刀，将针板上的鱼开膛破肚。他目无聚焦，手上的动作却游刃有余，从鱼肚里流出来的是殷红的人血——气味差异太明显了，任何一个嗅觉正常的哨兵都能分辨出来。这提醒了威尔，将他从感官神游猛地拉了回来。

威尔迟疑地低下头，赫然看满手的血污与身下惨不忍睹的女尸。他无措地直起了身，没意识到自己双手在剧烈颤抖，仓皇打开门，顾不得众人一脸惊诧困惑与克劳福德的疑虑重重，强压下脑中横冲直撞的尖锐噪音，跌跌撞撞地离开了案发现场。

他不记得自己是如何找到汉尼拔的。反正他恢复意识时，已经坐在汉尼拔面前了。

向导帮他做着浅层的精神疏导，威尔稍微稳定了下来。可他也知道，面对真正的结合热，这些都不过是杯水车薪。

这意味着威尔必须要找一个向导度过结合热，可他既不希望与自己身边相熟又不相知的人发展超出必要的关系（这只会导致日后相见的尴尬），也不希望与相知却又不相宜的人（这类人屈指可数，布鲁姆与医生绝对榜上有名）深度接触。不谈精神力是否匹配，对威尔来说，与人相知的基础并不是建立在结合目的上的。医患关系、朋友关系，无论怎么定义都好，但唯独不会是结合关系。并不是说威尔奉行独身主义，应该说恰恰相反，他感到孤独。

一直以来，威尔都在设法努力融入人群，他的共情天赋在哨兵中是相当罕见的，这使得他感情更丰富也更加痛苦，同时又令他与周遭格格不入，他不得不压抑自己的情绪以免神游症的恶化。他的孤独感几乎是从骨髓里渗出流遍四肢百骸的，他渴望有人能真正理解他，真正地；而结合——没有灵魂与交流的结合，才是他所极力避免的。这不是理想主义，只是不这样，他就无法生存。

所以威尔最终还是打算去找有关的医学机构，这样一来既能解决眼下的问题，又不会留下什么后顾之忧。在此之前，他需要一些专业的建议。

当威尔隐晦地提到自己愈演愈烈的症状时，医生并没有给出一个肯定的答复，而是在巧妙地把话题转移到案件上后，拉近了两人的距离。感受到身后人的躯体散发出来的热度与拂在后颈上轻微的鼻息，他不由得蹙起了眉。

“你刚才，是在闻我吗？”威尔完全有理由怀疑汉尼拔能否从他身上闻出丝毫崩溃的端倪。毕竟一般来讲，向导的嗅觉不比哨兵灵敏。

“威尔，”他的向导医生在他产生警惕前不着痕迹地退开了，威尔没有觉查出这话里有什么异样，“我真心建议你换种须后水。它的气味在我闻来都太重了。”对哨兵来说刺激性更强。威尔在心里默默补上了汉尼拔没说出的话。只是，他最近需要一点刺激来帮助自己维持清醒。

现在威尔的记忆已经出现了断层，他的空间感也被扭曲了。他配合医生做着梳理：汉尼拔在帮他回拨时钟，让他拾起遗落的时间。很少有向导能触及他的时间，不仅仅因为它的存在不可捉摸——它会在威尔的精神图景中移动，时而真实时而虚幻；更因为它是隐形的。不，可以说从没有人能这么了解威尔。除了汉尼拔。

他对威尔发出提议，可以将他作为判断现实的标准。威尔表面上不置可否，心里却暗暗记下了。

在两人的交流将近结束时，汉尼拔向威尔推荐了苏克里夫大夫，一名结合热临床表现的医学专家，说不定威尔能从他那里获取一些帮助。

威尔得知这个苏克里夫大夫也提供尚在临床实验阶段的“化学结合治疗”时，诧异了一下，随即反应过来这才是汉尼拔给他提出的真正建议。他认真思考了几天后，决定志愿接受实验，没想到他刚找上苏克里夫第二次，同样的命运就降临在了这名可怜的大夫头上。

苏克里夫在自己的办公室里被杀害了。死亡方式与前一位受害女性相同，有充分的证据表明作案者是同一人，一名科塔尔综合症患者。

威尔仔细观察了苏克里夫的死状，总觉得真相与证据所呈现的事实有所出入。大夫的整个面部都被揭开了，深可见骨的刀口从下颏划拉到颔部，将上下两叶完全割裂开来。杀死他的人手段明显更加利落，也更加残忍。再者，他昨晚才见到过她。那个有认知障碍，藏在他床底试图将自己隐匿起来的姑娘。她已经认识到自己还活着这一事实了，她是害怕杀人的，为什么还会再犯？

但铁证如山。

他难以仅凭感觉驳回官方判断。

他只能如实告诉克劳福德，自己已经见过她了。他很难将她定义为凶手，就像他很难认定自己是清白的一样。

他去探望她，了解到她曾目睹了“威尔”杀害大夫的过程但认不出人脸时，他就知道，自己的猜想是正确的。杀死苏克里夫的另有其人。那个人的身份，威尔心里已经有底了，但究竟是谁，仍是个问题。他希望她能活着，能得到好好治疗，能回想起一切，这样所有牵扯在内的案件就都能水落石出了。

不幸的是，她也被“谋杀”了。

绝对不是简单的静电起火所引发的意外事故，而是一场蓄意谋杀。

威尔的头痛愈发剧烈了。

凶手离他们很近，非常近，可以说对他们的行动了如指掌，他不可能是外部人员。是出自FBI内部，还是……

威尔对汉尼拔如实说出了自己的想法，向导总能在帮他梳理情绪的同时提供一些富有见底的看法。

不过，威尔没再向他询问过有关结合热的问题。威尔自己都很难说服自己是清白的，因为他无法否认苏克里夫的死与自己有着千丝万缕的关系。

……

这是一场玷污了狄安娜女神纯洁的狩猎。

你是猎人，还是诱饵？

威尔有时候会把“父亲”这一角色代入得太深，他在这一念头的驱使下曾买过渔具，想把它作为送给阿比盖尔康复的礼物。幸好他在把这一想法付诸实践前清醒了过来。

阿比盖尔的生父教她猎鹿，他则想教她捕鱼。多么讽刺的关联。

威尔担心女孩儿看到鱼竿后情绪失控。

然而，事实证明，是威尔错了。

阿比盖尔不仅仅是值得同情却并不无辜的诱饵，还是个年纪轻轻就老谋深算的猎人。她披着受害者的外衣，成功逃脱了应受的法律制裁；她利用年轻的资本，博得了人们的信任与宽宥。

威尔才是被她锁定的猎物。

他明知道她犯下的罪行，仍甘愿承担风险替她隐瞒，他宁愿相信她美好的那一面——尽管也许只存在于他想象中，但这是他仅能守护的东西了，他生命中唯一称得上美好的东西。

她做的太好了，简直超出了她应有的能力范围。威尔不信她背后没有支持的势力，可他最先把汉尼拔从怀疑名单上移除了。因为汉尼拔坦白是他帮阿比盖尔处理了尸体，所以威尔相信汉尼拔也是受害者之一。这不是向导施加的影响。只是，心理因素。幕后主使是个操控人心的高手。威尔对此人自然是有想法的，他认为隐藏在阿比盖尔身后的就是制造这一系列谋杀案的真凶，这是一种近乎直觉性的感知。哨兵的直觉往往比思维要先行一步。

当然，对威尔造成影响的事件远不止这个。亚伯·吉迪恩在被移交法庭的途中杀死押解警员出逃了，大摆展览似的把受害人的内脏挂满枝杈，好像那真是一具供学习认知的人体模型；真正的切萨皮克开膛手又一次玩弄了克劳福德，那只保存完好的断臂仿佛在指控着他当年的自负，嘲弄着他如今无济于事的后悔自责。

威尔随着他们在各处奔波往返，全然没顾上自己逼近结合热的身体。他的官能与情绪都已经长期过载，在又一次获得开膛手的消息协警队出动时，威尔又陷入了神游中。

那只“鹿”——最近频频出现在他精神领域的陌生来客，它的形象在变得越来越清晰。他深知这是一只身披暗色鹿皮的野兽，它优雅地隐在森冷夜月笼罩下的孤僻荒径中，将掠食者的危险气息巧妙融入了周围的环境。温迪戈。这是威尔见到它时自动浮入脑海的一个词。

空气中浮动着新鲜的血液气味，还带有残余的温度。

威尔谨慎地拔出枪，将子弹推上膛，小心翼翼地一步步走近，却发觉幻想消失了。他也不敢确认自己是否还处于神游中，但他看到了吉迪恩，以及那双湿漉的仍在滴血(上面起码有四种气味)的手。于是他举起了枪……

再次醒来时，威尔发现自己正坐在汉尼拔面前。吉迪恩就在眼前，可威尔对自己做了什么毫无印象。

汉尼拔劝诫他最好不要再贸然出门，他的结合热已经迫近临界点，任何一点刺激都可能成为它的催化剂。

当威尔摆脱恍惚游离的状态时，宴桌上只有他一人，桌上还躺着一把手枪。危机感以压倒性的优势将他从椅子上拖了起来，拽着他循着遗留的气味追逐而去。

他又一次把医生的话抛到了脑后。事后他才意识到代价是多么惨重。

这把枪并没有没有消音，威尔在追到布鲁姆家门前近距离击毙吉迪恩后，自己也坠入了深度的神游中。

他几乎要掉入井中了。

在井的边际，他看见了自己的时间，它们以破碎的形态重组着，巨大的表盘如无底的黑洞，吸引吞噬着周遭的一切，每“滴答”一声落下，钟面又会变成一团耀眼刺目的白，释放出无数物质，抛射向浩瀚的识海。

他忘记自己走过了多少层精神图景，实际上，他是从最表层的虚构现实进入，回到他的住处，在里面看到了他的老伙伴阿麦——一只德国牧羊犬，是他童年时期唯一的玩伴，在他随父亲各处迁居的途中病死了。它领着他走出房门，在荒野上越走越远，他亮灯的家在夜色下遥遥看来如同一叶漂泊在漆黑海域上的孤舟。他跳入海中，任由无边的海水没过头顶。他的阿麦在船上急切地冲他大叫着，他一开始还能听到它的声音，但渐渐地，他便沉入了一片冰冷、寂静的虚无中……

最后他站在了这里，在这不为人知的恍若世界尽头的角落里，不由自主地向他的时间靠近，走向他的真正归宿。

“笃—笃—”的声响从不知名的地方传来。

威尔驻足聆听这声音，从铿锵的足音变成笃定的、沉稳的脚步声，是他所熟悉的。

汉尼拔·莱克特。

威尔回过头来，短暂的分秒在时钟化为黑洞的瞬间被无限延长、凝滞。此刻他在这里，也不在这里。

在这一瞬与无穷中，存在着无数可能。

抬足、落步，声如鼓擂，踏碎虚空。自时间尽头迎面走来两个沽零人影，逐步、逐步地向彼此靠近……

仿佛抽离躯壳的灵魂，在湮灭的临界升华。足以摧毁万物的罡风携起识海的惊涛骇浪，自万仞高空倾泻而下；狂暴肆虐的霜雪袭向林间残损破败的木屋，椽梁被挤压发出凄厉的尖叫；骤雨夹带雷鸣冲刷净遍地鲜血，东方破晓的曙光撕开天幕迎来黎明；湖边微凉暮风捎来异域音色的疏朗琴声，刀光在日光下绽放时不见血影。

如两颗亿万年都在各自轨道上运行的星辰，挣脱了神之手早已安排好的定律向彼此靠近。灭世的力量继承自创世的太古洪荒，纵使形态推移，能量运转不息，转眼间天催地裂，星际瓦解为尘埃。以源自人性却超脱人性的目光睥睨众生在这里人间炼狱里惊惶流窜，这一行为本无关慈悲和残忍，只有世人才会对此做出定义。

穿越古老的神话与在北方一代长盛不衰的传说，他走进噩梦的核心。在深殿一角，随着石门洞开，他看见了他。他不是别人，他即温迪戈。魔鬼拥有一副人的外表，头上却长有一对隐喻罪恶的角。眼前被血液染红翻滚沸腾着的粘稠河流，只将人抛入深层的自我怀疑中：他仿佛正在沿着诗人维吉尔引领但丁走过的路前行。曾经凄厉哀嚎过的生灵已化为缄默不语的骷髅，浮在河中的肋骨取代了扭曲肢体的挣扎；不时有胫骨被血浪卷裹着搅起，与之依偎的那根腓骨早已被冲散得无迹可寻。

越过它去，温迪戈在命令他。

他无法渡过斯提克斯河，它是亡者之河，深不可渡；在这里，他没有弗勒古厄斯的接引，只有彼岸的温迪戈。但他不能拒绝，他未经阿刻戎河便进入此地，可他已能想见在飓风中凌乱飘纵的欲望，往下是污秽与燃烧的棺木，硫磺与硝石的烈焰，降落在荒漠之上永无安息之日的火雨以及在十恶沟渠里遭受酷刑与反复杀戮的堕落灵魂。尽管他不会在最底层见到生有黑白双翼的撒旦，但他明白，那里必定有魔鬼在等待他的造访。或许根本无需做到那种地步，因为温迪戈已经站在了对岸——他从地狱九圈而来，他的存在，就是人对自身存在最大恐惧。如果恐惧是能够拒绝的，情绪也不会把人逼到危崖边上了。在这岌岌可危的境地中，他终于回想起来，自己本不必涉过它，他完全能够直接飞越它。他被拘役在这具两足动物的躯壳里太久，就到几乎要忘了该如何飞翔。

常年屈居于阴暗狭窄的舱底听着金属机械重复单调的敲击声与船内零件的轰鸣，然后在某个日光明媚、清风徐徐的午后登上甲板：迎面铺开的景象自由广袤、扑鼻而来的新鲜海水腥涩、奔涌入耳的浪潮声声澎湃，一时间颠覆少年的世界，旧的感官体验被彻底荡涤，蒙尘的万象随之焕然一新。在海天相接白浪如练的边陲，有破浪之音想响起，风声凌厉；巨翅掀起千顷碧浪陡直插入蔚蓝晴空，晶莹的水珠自硬羽间滑落，在阳光照射下异彩纷呈；黑爪发出漆般的色泽，锋利的勾嵌入鱼身——翕张的银鳞翻开露出粉红的肉糜。多年来它如幽灵般盘桓在这片孤寂海域，被刻意遗忘、抛弃，但它才是少年哨兵最初觉醒时的意志。逃避孤僻的本性，仍逃不过孤独的命运；放弃对自由的追逐，仍放不下对自由的向往。

他太不爱惜自己的羽毛，过度透支精力耗尽心神的结果是在劫难逃，罹受温迪戈的利爪与尖牙。如果他要在这里撕碎他，将他拆吃入腹，那么他毫无抵抗的能力。他在最累的时候，在承载不起再多一丝情绪只能随洪水的水浪沉浮的时候，曾抓住过这只手；正如那时他提不起任何反抗的念头，此刻他也未想过反抗，接受救济就必得接受它的附额，困扰他多日的热度在这里得以冷却。他终于后知后觉地明白过来，自己只是被驯服了。被引诱，被捕捉，被抚慰，被训化……无数画面与声音萦绕在他周围，他的目光穿过那些阴霾，看透不曾被世人解读的诗篇与乐章。

在飞雪掩盖战争遗留的遍地罪行前，无人能预言个体可以涉入一片怎样遗世独立的荒原。林间风雪成为记忆殿堂中央的黑暗地带，在那里，他以旁观者的视角见证了他的前半生，亲手将过去的自己埋葬，供品已被一一献于坟前，死亡的结局对他而言已索然无味，但他诠释了死亡的价值。觉醒的闸门自他目睹杀戮时就已经被打开，他却以超凡的天赋改造了自己，强化的感官在他举起武士刀的那一刻得到了印证与展现——粗俗无理的蛮人是首祭，不亲尝屠杀滋味也不配称为“屠夫”。那是他第一次释放了他的造物，而温迪戈一旦开始进食，就永远不会停止。

潜入意识的深海，触及无人曾抵的孤独；穿过黑暗的回廊，目睹无人曾见的悼亡。当内心的猛兽破柙而出，逆世而上，不再有外物能将我羁累；当创伤化为旧伽，艺术取代谋杀，他人之地狱变无法撼动你内心一丝一毫。除我之外，无人能真正理解你；除我之外，无人能真正看穿你；除我之外，无人能真正伤害你。

把你交付给我，我来为你创造一个崭新的世界。

他听到的，是来自时间之外的低语，而在此时此地，他已陷入滚滚浪涛中。汪洋不及它驰骋激荡，众星不比它光华灿烂。在时间的黑洞边缘，片刻近乎永恒，一秒穷尽一生。他者的地狱，却在带领他走向天堂。

在下一秒到来时，白光骤然炸开，将一切本不属于此间的事物抛离。灵魂越世而出，又重返凡人之躯。

融化在热度的洪流里，随水而下……

威尔头痛欲裂地醒来，只尝到满口人血的铜腥气。一阵反胃感泛滥而上，他立即冲到水槽边干呕起来，从口中吐出了一只人耳。

阿比盖尔的味道。

……

终幕——谎言

“也许我们能成为朋友。”

“只有在我和你之间，这永远不可能。汉尼拔，你又在侵入我的精神，从我脑子里滚出去……”

“威尔，我是你的向导。只要你想到我，我自然会出现在你眼前。”

威尔睁开眼，制止了布鲁姆的催眠。

“别，这对我没用。”

他的脑中闪回了结合热期间的零星片段，汉尼拔就是他上方，手触到他的额间，带着凉意。他的眼前有水纹在扩散……

*注

别字欢迎捉虫。

偷窥狂汤姆：偷窥人裙底会眼瞎。

“人们很容易从早先桌子上的杯子变成后来的碎杯子，而不是相反。”——《时间简史》

超我：意识中判断对错的那部分，在人做了错事时会使人感到歉疚。

狄安娜女神，古希腊神话中的狩猎女神，传说终身保持着处女之身。

关于拔叔的精神图景……就是对地狱的描述，参考但丁的《神曲·地狱篇》，阿刻戎河是进入地狱的河。至于回忆部分，参考原著。

许多人物对话对应电视剧台词，剧情已魔改——案发现场的自我迷失，究竟是人性的扭曲还是神游的罪过；苏克里夫医生在自己的办公室残忍被害，究竟是医德的沦丧还是某人的吃醋……我可编不下去了，就这样吧！


End file.
